


Yun hi to katte hain kachche kinare

by Karman_love



Series: Karman jukebox [3]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Aman and Kartik have a moment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kartik is hurt repeatedly, Light Angst, M/M, PDA, Passion, Pyaar ka kiraya, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karman_love/pseuds/Karman_love
Summary: The aftermath of Aman and Kartik's visit to Balwinder's house.Kartik answers the phone call from an unknown number on Aman's phone.'Just when Aman thought he had scanned the entire park, he heard a scream, more like, Kartik's scream, from the park toilet?'
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Karman jukebox [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745077
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my work 'Zid jadd mein hai kya karenge'  
> I would suggest you to read it before reading this, but in case you choose not to, here's a short summary:  
> Kartik and Aman had gone to visit Balwinder, Kartik's dad, and Kartik had spoken his heart out about how his dad had wronged him, before passing out.
> 
> Hope you like this :)

It was an ordinary Saturday evening in the Karman household, other than the fact that it had only been a week since the 'Let's visit Balwinder' fiasco and Kartik had been unusually quiet. He was slowly returning to his bubbly self, however. They had missed work for two days, after which Kartik had insisted- no- _commanded_ , that they go.

Aman was extremely cynical of the idea. He didn't think Kartik had recovered. He wanted to protect him. It had hurt oh so much to see him like that. It always hurt to see his baby anything but happy. And the fact that he could have prevented all of it, only further aggravated his despair. He had asked Kartik a hundred times if he was sure, and reluctantly agreed, and had his eyes glued on Kartik the entire time they were at work.

Currently, they were perched on the sofa, in front of the T.V. , munching on some potato chips, as ' _Amar Akbar Anthony_ ' played in the background, with Kartik's head resting on Aman's shoulder.

"Kartik, uth na, nahana hai mujhe." said Aman.

"Na."

"Please... I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"Nahi yaar. Achha. Un teeno ka punarmilan hone de phir tu jaana."

Aman suddenly straightened up, causing Kartik's head to slip off his shoulder, resulting in a grunt and pout from the taller man.

"Kartik! Abhi film shuru hui hai. Wo teeno bichhde bhi nahi hai. Tu bol raha hai punarmilan ke baad nahau?"

" Haan.. toh? Maine bola tha kya dopahar tak soke raat mein nahane ke liye?" Kartik said, raising an eyebrow.

Aman huffed out a smile and leaned in to plant a kiss on Kartik's forehead.

"Ok, dekh." Aman said, pulling out his phone. "I'm putting a timer of ten minutes. I'll be back before it goes off. I promise." he said, placing the phone on the center table, and leaving behind a pouting Kartik.

Aman reappeared, eight minutes later, with a towel around his neck, using one of its ends to dry his hair. "Dekh Kartik, mai timer bajne se pehle hi aa gaya!"

Upon getting no response, he looked up to see Kartik sitting on the edge of the seat, with his head facing down, buried in his hands. Aman's phone was on his lap.

"Kartik? Kya hua? Sar mein dard hai kya?" But Kartik did not look up. Instead, he spoke from within the cover of his hands.

"Aman.. How did he get your number?"

"Wha-"

Then it hit Aman. **Oh no**! His heart sank at the realisation. Everything in his heart came crashing down. How could this happen? Kartik had barely recovered from everything that had happened, and now-

Aman couldn't have been wrong in his decision. He had given Balwinder his own number, and had instructed him not to call until at least a few days later. He had clearly told him not to talk with Kartik until he was ready, not even if he ended up answering the phone. Aman's phone was always with him. Why did he have to put the timer? What not did Kartik have to go through? And he was the one responsible for all of it. Everything. He had caused his baby pain, repeatedly, relentlessly. How much worse could it get?

"Kartik-"

For the first time in his life, Aman didn't know how to approach Kartik; because he felt like he had wronged him gravely. He didn't know whether to apologise, comfort him, or just watch him.

"Kartik, idhar dekh.."

But Kartik dared not look up, he dared not look at those eyes filled with love and affection, which would force him to let his guard down, and melt. He would not melt. He needed to reflect. This is not how he wanted things to be. This is not how he wanted himself to be. And he didn't want Aman to see him like this, all the time. He nervously chewed at his fingers.

It broke Aman's heart into a million pieces, to see Kartik so broken, and feeble.

"Kartik, I'm sorry." Aman tried. But Kartik had now stood up, still not daring to look at Aman, and was headed towards the door.

"Kartik kaha ja-"

 **Thud**.

The door had shut close much louder than Kartik had meant it to. For a moment, he was worried it would scare Aman, but he couldn't go back, no. So he walked.

"raha hai.." Aman completed.

He had to go after Kartik. No matter how much solitude Kartik craved. He couldn't leave him alone like this. He was hurt. And vulnerable. He grabbed the apartment keys, and was looking for his phone, when, as if on cue, he heard the timer go off in a distance.

"Uff, ye aadmi dono phone le gaya. Zindagi nahi hai film ban gayi hai jaise." He muttered softly to himself, before running out of the door.

"Kartik!" Aman peered down the stairs but Kartik was nowhere to be seen. The elevator was out of order. Aman dashed down the stairs, eyes darting everywhere, calling out Kartik's name. Damn was the man a fast runner! Aman blamed his long legs. At the end of the seven-floor sprint, Kartik was still nowhere to be seen.

Aman went up to the watchman. "Chacha, aapne Kartik ko dekha?" The old man only peered at Aman from top to bottom in response.

Oh. He still had the towel around his neck. And he wasn't exactly dressed appropriately. But he couldn't care less. He had to look for Kartik. He made a run for the park. He looked at every bench, every bush, every tree and all its branches. (Yes, Kartik was capable of doing that).

By now tears were welling up in his eyes. Kartik could have gone anywhere. The house keys were with Aman. Even if he decided to go back... the door would be locked. And Kartik wasn't exactly in what one would call a stable emotional state.

Just when Aman thought he had scanned the entire park, he heard a scream, more like, _Kartik's_ scream, from the _park toilet?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly long chapter. The promised happy end is there  
> I hope you like it :)

Fear encased Aman's entire body. He ran.

In those few seconds, all kinds of thoughts creeped into Aman's imagination. What might have happened? Did Kartik do something to himself? No. He would never. Did someone harm Kartik? 

For the first time in the last thirty minutes, Aman hoped and prayed, not to find Kartik. He wished with every _inch_ of his being, that the scream did not belong to the love of his life.

He ran, until he dashed into Kartik, who was also running. Aman felt like his life, which had come to the brink of termination, had suddenly returned. He was able to breathe, once again. That scream had terrified him to death. 

He encased Kartik in his warm arms, and rubbed his back. He would not let him go again, he would savour this precious human being that stood in his arms.

Unknowingly, tears had made their way across Aman's cheeks.

Kartik allowed himself to melt this time. He melted at Aman's touch, puddling onto his shoulder, letting his guard down, allowing himself to break. Aman felt Kartik's erratic breath on his neck.

"Shhh.. One.. two.. three.. breathe." Cooed Aman.

"Lizard."

"Aanh?"

"Lizard. There was a lizard inside."

Aman heaved a deep sigh of relief, a small smile forming on his face. A certain amount of exasperation tinged scores of his other emotions.

Aman attempted at pulling back, but Kartik resisted. He did not want to face Aman. Besides, he wanted to stay in his arms for a little longer. Aman understood that. He stroked Kartik's back reassuringly, giving him all the love he could. Kartik nuzzled up further into the crook of Aman's neck, making himself more comfortable in Aman's touch.

Ultimately, when they broke apart, the sight of Aman, warmed Kartik's heart. Here was his husband, in nothing but an undershirt, pajamas and slippers, with a towel around his neck, hugging him in the park. That's when he looked into Aman's eyes, and saw in them what he had expected to see. Nothing but love, adoration, trust, concern and, _guilt_? No. There was not supposed to be guilt in Aman's eyes. Not an inch of it. But here it was, _pain_ and _guilt_ , in those beautiful forest pools.

"I'm sorry" Aman said, cupping Kartik's face. "Mujhe ye sab kuch nahi karna chahiye tha."

Tears were streaming down his face, which were reciprocated in the other man's eyes as well.

" I've caused you so much hurt Kartik, so much.."

Kartik furrowed his eyebrows, and pressed his index finger against Aman's lips.

"Chup.. teri himmat kaise hui mere pati ke baare mein aisa bolne ki? Wo kabhi kuch galat nahi karta."

Aman gave a sad smile.

"Aman I know, agar tune unko number diya, to uska koi reason hoga."

By now, they had sat down on the grass, and Kartik had placed his head on Aman's lap, who was running his hands through Kartik's hair.

Kartik continued, "But yaar, mujh mein reason janne ki himmat nahi hai. Darr raha hu mai saala, abhi tak. 

The moment I heard his voice, I cut the call.

Kyu yaar ? Why am I still scared?"

Aman stopped ruffling Kartik's hair, only to place his hand against Kartik's face.

"Kartik, tera poora bachpan trauma mein guzra hai. It's only natural. 

Tu chahe to you can listen to him, or you can choose not to, or you can wait.

You can take your time. You deserve it. Tu pressure mein nahi hai Kartik. 

And we'll book an appointment with a good therapist, okay?"

Kartik smiled his warm smile.

"Aman, what did he say?"

Kartik asked in a voice suffused with newly found hope.

"Wo tu unse khud sun lena, when _you're_ ready." Aman said, caressing his cheek.

"Okay, I am ready." said Kartik, sitting up.

"Kartik?" Aman stared at him.

"Haan bro, agar tune unko apna number diya, to koi bada reason hoga. I want to listen to what he wants to say. I'm not scared anymore. I feel confident. You give me confidence."

Aman smiled at him, before giving him a warm hug.

"Tera phone de."

"Tere paas hai Kartik."

Twenty minutes later, Kartik's head had found it's place on Aman's lap, yet again. A small smile of satisfaction played on his face, eyes moist.

"Thank you Aman."

With an amused expression on his face, Aman raised his eyebrows.

Kartik lifted his finger, gently tracing the outline of Aman's face.

"You know, maine socha nahi tha, ki mai isse zyaada khush bhi ho sakta hoon. 

I had you in my life Aman. I had never been so happy in my life. Phir hum Allahbad gaye, aur mujhe ek crazy, pyaara parivaar mila. Aur yaar mera wo sadu baap, jo mujhe peeta karta tha, wo mujhse maafi maang raha hai. How do you do this baby strongest?"

"I don't do anything" Aman whispered.

"Ye wo baap nahi hai jisse mai nau saal pehle jaanta tha. I don't even know if I know this person. Somewhere, I heard the Bapu from years ago, jab mummy zinda thi, jab lohaar ke chehre pe bhi kabhi kabaar smile aati thi. Not that I remember much from that long ago, but, all I know is, I've never felt happier."

The mere fact that his father had waited, and not thrust his explanation on him, was enough for Kartik to trust and believe again. He always believed that people changed. Change was the only constant, after all. Even Shankar Tripathi couldn't help but give in to the cuteness that Kartik Singh was, ye to phir bhi uska baap tha, sperm ka kiraya chukaya tha iska.

"Maine unko agle hafte ghar bulaya. And I said I won't faint this time." Kartik chuckled.

"Hmm, suna maine." Aman smiled.

"He had told you everything?"

"Hmm." said Aman.

"Kab?" 

"Jab tu behoshi se jaag kar wapas so gaya tha."

The fact that his father had entrusted and confided in the man that Kartik had chosen as his life partner, warmed his heart. Showing trust in Aman, was like showing trust in Kartik and his love. It had been a drastic change, but it had also been drastically long. He had reason enough to believe, that there was room for more love, love that he was probably never on the receiving end of, in his childhood. His dad would now fulfill the ' _Pyaar ka kiraya' ._

His father's words were on replay in Kartik's head.

' _Maine tujhse kabhi nafrat nahi ki beta. Khud se ki. Aur usko tere upar thop deta tha. Par inn nau saalon mein maine seekha hai, apni galtiyon ko dimaag mein har raat dohoraya hai, aur har raat apne aap ko kosa hai.'_

Kartik shuddered, reflecting on his father's breaking voice. How the strong man had sounded as if he would crumble any minute.

Kartik was brought out of his train of thoughts when Aman gently lifted his head off his lap, and placed it on the grass. Aman readjusted his position, lying down beside Kartik, his head propped up with the help of his forearm, his eyes boring loving holes into those of Kartik's.

Aman marvelled at the strength of this man that lay before him, his ability to offer unrestrained, unebbing, and unadulterated love, his ability to forgive.

"Mr. Kartik Singh, have I _ever_ told you, how strong you are?" Aman said, before nuzzling into Kartik's neck. 

His arm had snaked its way into the tiny crevice between Kartik's neck and the soft ground.

He grazed his lips along Kartik's neck before pressing them against his clavicle.

Suddenly, he felt his face being pushed.

Kartik was staring at him, licking his lips nervously. 

"Aman, behave! There are literally babies in this park!"

"Saala. Hamesha complain karta rehta hai, aur mai kuch initiate karu to..

Babies?"

Aman looked around.

"There are no babies here. There are no children here. The only baby I see is you."

Kartik stuck out his lower lip and made a puppy face. In the dim light, he saw Aman's slightly damp hair, falling on his forehead in the most elegant way ever. 

He noticed the happy gleam in his eyes, covered by a facade of anger, which only made him look a gazillion times hotter, Kartik thought.

Damn, the things this man did to him!

"Aman, ghar chal, please"

"Hmm" Aman managed to let out, from between their locked lips.

Kartik's hand had found its way on Aman's back, as he lightly clutched the fabric that clung to Aman's body.

And so there was a kiss. Not just any kiss, but a kiss filled with passion.

This was just one kiss, as would come many more, in their lifetime of togetherness..

This was just a night, like the gazillions of nights they would spend in each other's presence..

_ Do nadiyon ka paani kaho humein _

_ Ya aasman ke sitaare kaho humein _

_ Kachche kinare par tahalte huye _

_ Bas do log hi to hai hum _

_ Shaadi shuda jodi hai bhai _

_ Naam hai Kartik aur Aman _

~Karman's jukebox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cheesy end. Please tell me what you guys think of this.  
> This shall be the last chapter of this series..  
> I'm kinda nervous about this one  
> I love comments, so be generous with them  
> Any suggestions and criticism is, as always, welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I had said 'lighter note', but it will come. This was meant to be one long chapter but I decided to cut it in half.  
> What do you think?  
> Also, you can find me on insta @shubhmangalzyadasavdhan  
> (No double letters)


End file.
